Vittra
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Vittra Rylov CURRENT RANK: Commander CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: '''Commanding Officer, IRW V'rela '''SPECIES: '''Romulan '''GENDER/SEX: '''Female '''AGE: '''33 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''June 24th, 2384 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: Rateg, Romulus CHILDREN: none RELIGION: '''none '''CITIZENSHIP: Romulan Republic 'PHYSICAL DATA' *'HEIGHT: '''1.73 meters, *'WEIGHT:' 63 kilograms *'HAIR COLOR:' Black *'EYE COLOR:' blue *'Distinguishing marks:' none 'Languages''' *Romulan (modern) *Romulan (ancient) *Vulcan (modern) *Federation Standard *Klingon (some knowledge, not fluent) 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *2394: Entered service with Tal Shiar *2397: Transferred Installation 18. *2399: Transferred I.R.W. Taseiv *2400: Transferred I.R.W. Bloodfire *2401: Transferred I.R.W. Elieth *2402: Transferred I.R.W. Tyrava *2403: Transferred I.R.W. V'rela as Chief Science Officer *2408: Leads mutiny on board the V'rela, defects to Romulan Republic *2413: Assigned to Task Force Theirr in coordination with 26th Fleet. *2413: Is transferred out of TF Theirr and commences independent operations. 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' Vittra was born on the outskirts of Rateg, Romulus on Stardate 59657.73 (Fri Jun 24 2383 08:49:31). Four years later, just before the supernova reached Romulus, Vittra was placed aboard a fleeing transport along with several hundred other children. This transport made it to Rator III, where Vittra spent the next 6 years in an orphanage. On her 10th birthday, Vittra was recruited by the Tal Shiar. Despite her young age, they were impressed by her exploding knowledge in scientific areas. Pressed into service, Vittra soon became obsessed with genetics and cybernetics. It was only three years later that she was assigned to Installation 18 on Nimbus III. Little is known about her experiences there, and Vittra refuses to comment further. Just two years later, at 15 years of age, Vittra began a series of short "hops" from ship to ship. She was first transferred to the I.R.W. Taseiv as a science officer. Two years each aboard the I.R.W. Bloodfire, I.R.W. Elieth and I.R.W. Tyrava. No records are available as to her activities aboard each ship, and Vittra herself has refused to elaborate. At 23, Vittra was assigned as a senior science officer aboard the I.R.W. V'rela. The ship itself was a D'deridex class nearing the end of its first refit cycle, and the V'rela soon put into port for a retrofit. The retrofit took almost a year, during which Vittra herself disappeared entirely from Tal Shiar records. Immediately prior to the retrofit's completion, she resurfaced and resumed her duties. The V'rela launched and began a shakedown cruise to test the effectiveness of the recent upgrades. During this cruise, Vittra launched a mutiny along with two thirds of the ship's complement. A short and relatively bloodless battle resulted in the death of only 25, including the ship's Commander, Executive Officer, and Chief of Security. The remaining Tal-Shiar loyalists were left on an abandoned, but habitable moon, along with a subspace transmitter and enough supplies to last a week. Having liberated her ship from Tal Shiar control, Vittra resigned herself to a prison cell. However, the rest of the senior staff and many of the ship's higher-ranked crew all agreed that she should assume command. With a newly-retrofit starship and a crew completely loyal to her, Vittra arrived at New Romulus ready to start a new life for herself and her crew. Category:NPCs